Terra Magna
Terra Magna, as it is known in the Julian language, is the large continent that holds most of the planet's, known as Mater, population of flora and Fauna. It is a diverse and interconnected system of peoples and creatures. Estimations of its age have been made, ranging from a few thousand to an unimaginable few billion. Regardless, its history and that of the lifeforms that inhabit it are long and deep. Though a variety of different animals, bugs, fish, birds and other creatures live on the continent, it is also home to a range of different intelligent species. These peoples have cultivated the land, building upon and in it different civilisations and cultures, many of which intertwine with one another. Geography Terra Magna is majorly a continuous land mass stretching from The Giant's Land to the north to Brandenburg to the south, from the Zaragoza to the west to Terra Magna contains ten major geographical areas. From north to south, west to east, these areas include: # The Giant's Land, also called the White land # Ure'Lad, or The Great Plain # Numenenya Taurea Amon, or the Western Forested Hills (Also called Greater Taurea Amon) # Rhunenya Taurea Amon, or the Eastern Forested Hills (Also called Lower Taurea Amon) # The Toro Peninsula # Montes Auream, or the Golden Moutains # The Dark Islands (Technically including the island collection of Gurbash west of Zaragoza) # The Argonian Islands # Niántǔ píngyuán, or the Clay Plains # Fenghuang Bando, or the Phoenix Peninsula The names of these areas are aptly called so, as they describe the landscape. * The Giant's land is full of snow and white peaked mountians. Not much live here, bar giant's and the Northern men. * Ure'Lad was a wide and flat grassland between the giant's land and Greater and lower Taurea Amon, agriculturally prosperous and home to the first horses. * Greater and lower Taurea Amon, filled both with hilly plains and densly forested areas, with the west more higher up than the east. * The Toro Peninsula, a temperate and well weather area that is prosperious with orchards of fruits and other delicacies. * Montes Auream is a mountainous region that few outside of its inhabitants (the Dwarves) can traverse. Rich with precious and common metals, including gold. * The Dark Islands are a collection of islands in the Dark Ocean, each with a more or less temperate climate and beautiful scenery. The much contested (and hated) Trolls come from these islands, though inhabitants include humans and Orges. * The Argonian Islands are the homelands of the Argonian people and are referred to by many as the best landscape to be home to, with scenery and weather unmatched. * Niántǔ píngyuán is called so for its abundance of clay, and the people's ability to shape this earthly produce. Rice is famously and massively farmed here. * Fenghuang Bando is a peninsula to the east of Niántǔ píngyuán with a rich and distinct history and geography from its larger neighbour. Its peninsula location allows for bountiful trade ports. A large body of water stretches from the east to the west, and contains a multitude of islands, including the Island kingdom of Silicia, and the ogre citadel Lagar Ugadhol. This body of water is broken up into four seas and two oceans. These seas are: # The Zaragozian Sea # Zhōnghǎi, or the Middle Sea # Akul’Buz, or the Ice Rim (Also called the Frozen sea) # Dōng niántǔ hǎi, or the Eastern Clay Sea The two major (and accepted) oceans are: # The Great Northern Ocean (Stretching from and to both side of the Giant's Land) # The Dark Ocean (Encompassing Sicily and Lagar Ugadhol, and many other islands) People Groups Beyond the animals and other such creatures that inhabit the lands, many different sentient species co-exist in different civilisations. Intelligence has been used by many different scholars to differentiate between these groups and the many other living biological creatures that exist. These are the known intelligent species: * Humans * Elves * Dwarves * Orcs * Orges * Trolls * Giants * Naga (Disputed) Among the many different theories between the birth and inception of each of these species, a recently emerging mound of evidence seems to suggest a shared ancestry between the bipedal (and serpentine) moving species. Between these groups, population sizes and average age ranges differ dramatically. Humans, Orcs and Trolls all share a similar average age, somewhere in the thirty to forty years old range. Elves, Dwarves and Ogres live significantly longer lives, with average ages into the two to three-century margin. Giants seem to have a typical life that goes well beyond any other species, with speculation and some academic studies suggesting a millennium-long lifespan, though this has little evidence to concretely conclude this. Collections of Peoples Though sharing the same land, the groups of different races and intelligent species segregate themselves from one another. These countries are numerous in number, with human groups populating and control most of the land mass. Kingdoms, with a single head of the country and the leader of all issues in the kingdom, is the main form of government among humans. However, other forms of government do exist. These kingdoms and republics include: * The Kingdom of Brandenburg * The Kingdom of Pretonnia * The Northern Kingdom * The Kingdom of Järvi * The Skønhed-Szerelem Empire * The Kingdom of Kazkav * The Kindom of Cheval * The Kingdom of Faible-Pays * The Otochenyy State * Julianus Novem Imperium * The Kingdom of Beanntan * The Kingdom of Sciatháin * The Kingdom of Zaragoza * The Xing Dynasty * The Kingdom of Środkowy * The Kingdom of Obalna * The Grand Duchy of Nož * The Kingdom of the Phoenix * The Republic of Argos * The Kingdom of Sicilia * The Holy State of Emmanuel The Elven peoples have historically lived near to or directly on the major lake systems of Terra Magna andare the pioneers of the republic government movement, with representative governments and voting systems in place. Yet kingdoms have and still do continue to exist in elven lands. These Republics and kingdom(s) include: * The Republic of Norsa Ninde * The Republic of Linae Ninde * The Republic of Forenya’losa * The Empire of Angren‘agar Living in the central mountainous region of Montes Auream, the Dwarven peoples live in massive underground citadels, with expansive tunnels and central areas. Living the mountains and being the sole miners of many precious and common metals has caused the government systems of Principalities. Only two are known to exist. These Principalities are: * The Principality of Whitecap * The Principality of Broken Mount